


Curry and Coffee

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [21]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ryuji felt like, if he didn’t take care of Akira, his boyfriend wouldn’t take care of himself.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	Curry and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon. I'm always weak for Ryuji taking care of his gremlin boyfriend. :')
> 
> I hope you like it!

When lunchtime came, Ryuji went to the roof, as usual. He only had to wait for a few minutes, playing a rhythm game on his phone, until Akira arrived with a victorious smile on his face.

“Ryuji, look!” he yelled, raising a yakisoba bread in the air. “I got the last one!”

Ryuji didn’t need to fake his surprise: everyone in Shujin knew how difficult it was to put their hands on one of those.

“Did you have to kill someone this time?” he asked.

“Maybe…” Akira shrugged. “But I left no evidence behind.”

He sat beside Ryuji, starting to unwrap his bread while Ryuji ruffled his hair.

“That’s my Aki…” he said. “Now, gimme a bite.”

Akira took the first bite, then offered the bread to Ryuji.

“Just don’t eat half of it…” he asked.

“What kinda monster do you think I am?”

“The kind that did it before.”

As frustrating as it was, Ryuji couldn’t deny it.

“Okay, sorry…”

He took a small bite before giving it back to Akira, who continued to eat with a satisfied smile. Ryuji couldn’t hold back a small laugh at the sight.

“That’s a damn happy face…” he said.

“Of course,” answered Akira. “I cherish every time I can eat something that isn’t curry.”

That simple phrase made a thought take Ryuji’s mind. Noticing his expression, Akira quickly added:

“I’m not complaining, I mean…” he looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. “Sojiro’s curry is delicious and all, but it’s good to change a little sometimes.

That totally wasn’t what Ryuji had in his mind…

“Akira…” he started to say, more serious. “When was the last time you ate somethin’ that wasn’t curry and coffee?”

Akira considered the question for a moment.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “It’s usually when I’m with you, or Ann.”

_So, he meant ramen and crepes._

“Ah, and sometimes Futaba brings some snacks,” he added.

_Even worse!_

“So,” said Ryuji with a judging look, “basically, you’re eatin’ like shit.”

His words seemed to make Akira deflate.

“I’m not…” he protested.

“You’re eatin’ the same thing every day, and gettin’ more caffeine and sugar in your blood than anyone should.” Ryuji raised his eyebrow. “Explain to me how that ain’t eatin’ like shit.”

Akira opened his mouth to protest again, but soon gave up on it, pouting and looking away from Ryuji.

“Alright, healthy guy…” he grumbled.

“Watch your fuckin’ tone!”

Ryuji sighed, shaking his head.

“For real, man…” he proceeded. “How are you still alive and functioning like that? You gotta take better care of yourself!”

“It’s not like I’m starving…” said Akira.

His dismissive tone made Ryuji want to grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him. Instead, he took a deep breath, placing a hand on Akira’s knee.

“Aki, you can’t just eat whatever,” he said. “You need some real food. Y’know, some green stuff, and some meat, or some fish… stuff that’s good for you.”

“Junk food is good for me,” said Akira.

“It fuckin’ ain’t!”

“It’s good for my happiness.”

“But it’s shit for your body, Akira!”

Akira giggled at his exasperation.

“I’m fine,” he said. “You worry too much.”

Ryuji frowned at him, trying to express how annoyed he was feeling. His expression only made Akira laugh.

“Aw, Ryuji…” Akira hugged his arm, resting his chin on Ryuji’s shoulder. “You care so much about me.”

“Someone gotta…” answered Ryuji. “Since you treat yourself like garbage.”

Akira showed him an outraged expression.

“I don’t,” he said.

“Are you really sayin’ that to my face?”

He gave Ryuji’s arm a light slap with his fingers.

“Don’t be mad at me…”

“Stop usin’ that cute voice against me, you little shit,” retorted Ryuji. “You should be glad that I’m fuckin’ weak.”

“Yes,” Akira showed a wide, satisfied smile. “I always get everything that I want.”

“You’re just takin’ advantage of me.”

“I am.”

Akira nuzzled his neck, giving it a light kiss that made Ryuji smile.

“You little shit,” he murmured.

“ _Your_ little shit,” retorted Akira.

* * *

As soon as the bell announcing lunchtime rang, Ryuji made his way to Akira’s classroom, placing a small container wrapped in a towel on his desk.

“Here,” he said. “For you.”

Akira looked from the container to Ryuji, curious.

“What’s it?” he asked.

“Whaddya think?”

“A gift?”

“Your lunch.”

The answer made Akira widen his eyes.

“Lunch?” he repeated. “You brought lunch for me?”

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “I always do it for my mom, so I made some extra for you.”

Akira stared at the container for a little longer, carefully reaching for it, holding it with both hands.

“You _made_ lunch for me?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

The surprise on Akira’s face made Ryuji want to laugh, but somehow he managed to hold it back.

“I can’t believe it…” said Akira.

“C’mon, it ain’t such a big deal.”

Akira raised his eyes to look at Ryuji once again.

“I want to hug you,” he whispered. “And kiss you.”

“Let’s just go to the roof,” answered Ryuji.

They made their way to the roof, placing two of those old desks side by side and sitting on them. Akira observed the closed container for a while longer, then finally gathered the courage to open it.

“Can I really eat it?” he asked, looking at the food.

“I’d be kinda mad if you didn’t.”

Akira nodded, then reached for his pocket, taking his phone out of it.

“But, before, I need to take a picture!” he said.

“C’mon, Aki…”

“I need to!” he insisted. “To remember this moment forever!”

Ryuji watched as he took a few pictures from different angles, and was barely able to conceal a satisfied smile.

“How many are you gonna take?” he asked, amused.

“Just one more… Done.” Akira placed the phone back inside his pocket, observing the food for a while longer. “Now, time to taste it.”

Despite his words, Akira took his time, carefully poking the food a few times, hesitating before finally taking the first bite.

“Is it good?” asked Ryuji.

Akira closed his eyes, a small, pleased sound leaving his throat.

“It is,” he said.

Ryuji smiled to himself, only then starting to eat his own food. Yes, it _was_ delicious. He could be a disaster in many things, but when it came to cooking and baking, Ryuji was pretty confident in his skills. Still, seeing Akira’s happy expression as he ate made him feel proud of himself.

“Fuck…” murmured Akira under his breath. “My boyfriend made lunch for me.”

“Are you still goin’ on about that?” asked Ryuji with a chuckle.

“I’m about to cry here.”

Ryuji placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing it.

“Just eat, dude,” he said.

Akira didn’t protest, not saying another word until he finished his food.

“That was so good,” he said. “I could eat your food forever…” He considered his own words, looking at Ryuji. “Can we get married?”

“If you’re gonna propose to me, at least put some effort into it.”

Ryuji placed his hand on Akira’s head, playing with his hair. Akira closed his eyes, showing a pleased smile.

“But why did you do it out of nowhere?” he asked, slightly curious. “Was it because I said I’m eating a lot of curry?”

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “I’m not lettin’ you die of malnutrition while I’m around.”

Akira looked at him for a moment, then moved his desk closer to Ryuji’s, hugging his neck and burying his face on Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Ryuji…” he murmured.

“What?”

“Ryuji…”

His needy tone made Ryuji laugh.

“What is it, you weirdo?”

Akira made more of his weird noises, tightening his hug.

“You’re so good to me,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“I’m so happy.”

“It’s just food, man.”

“But you made it for me!” Akira raised his head, looking at Ryuji’s face. “I never felt this loved before.”

Ryuji considered making a playful retort, but stopped himself. It crossed his mind that, from the little he knew about Akira’s parents, they weren’t the warm and loving kind of people. Not that they treated him badly, but… Over half a year later, they didn’t visit him once. Maybe he _really_ wasn’t used to that kind of attention.

“Better get used to it, then,” he said.

“I won’t… I’ll cherish it every time.”

Saying that, Akira leaned in Ryuji’s direction, kissing his cheek. Ryuji placed his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place to give him a brief peck on the lips.

“If you feel like eatin’ somethin’ in special, just tell me, alright?” said Ryuji.

Akira considered the offer for a moment.

“Can you make me egg rolls?” he asked.

“Yeah. Anythin’ else?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Ryuji nodded. Akira observed him for a while longer, then raised his hand, running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair.

“Ryuji…” he said.

“Hm?”

Akira looked into Ryuji’s eyes, slowly caressing his hairline.

“I love you,” he whispered.

He leaned in Ryuji’s direction, placing a chaste, delicate kiss on his lips. The gesture carried so much fondness that Ryuji couldn’t hold back a wide smile.

“C’mon,” he said, “don’t act all cute like that…”

“I can’t help it,” answered Akira. “I love you so much.”

His words were so sincere that Ryuji could never doubt them. He kissed Akira’s forehead, before touching it with his own, letting it rest there for a while.

“I love you too, Aki,” he answered. “Really much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
